


Invisible

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Gryffindor Harry, Gryffindor Liam, Happy Ending, Harry Potter-Era, Hufflepuff Niall, Islamophobia, Racism, Ravenclaw Zayn, Sad Zayn, Slytherin Louis, Zayn-centric, signlanguage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a mute Ravenclaw.<br/>Louis is a signlanguage speaking Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I thought; every fandoms needs a Hogwarts fanfiction, and One Direction doens't have enough of them. So, yes. I do not own One Direction(obviously) or Harry Potter. This is just me playing with the characters, really. 
> 
> (By the way, English is not my first language so excuse any errors. Also, I have not really proof read it, but I guess it's fine.)  
> (One thing more, if something stand like 'Hello good sir', it's sign language.)
> 
> Okay, now you can enjoy!

Zayn had always loved drawing over anything. It was merely a hobby before he found out that he was a wizard and had to begin at a wizarding school. The moving paintings on the wall interested him. He was sold at that moment, and would bet his life that he would end up as one of those muggle painters. He was muggle born too, so he didn't really feel like he belonged in Hogwarts at all. (Or rather, he was forced to believe that.)

He was a wizard. Could do magic just as well as anyone who wasn't muggleborn. Also he was a metamorphmagus. His older sister told him that was why he was mute. Because he expressed his feelings through the colours of his hair. Another thing that made people think he didn't belong in Hogwarts, or the wizarding world in general; He was mute. Well, he could talk if he wanted to. He just chose not to. He didn't like to voice his opinion, really and had learned signlanguage so he didn't need to. He prefered to let other people speak their mind before him. That was why he just didn't belong. Why people told him he didn't belong. 

It was a reason he never spent a single meal in the great hall. His fellow Ravenclaws didn't like him much. Apperanlty he was too 'stereotypical' for them. Neither of them disliked him for being muggle born, because some of the ones that despised him the most was, but that was one of the things they told him he was. A mudblood. Before third grade he didn't even know what a mudblood was, and when he found out he started to cry. Dirty blood. He had already been attacked by racists from the muggle school he went to before Hogwarts because of his slight different skintone(even though there was much blacker people at that school) and his religion. Facing the fact that he was dirty blood too left a heavy weight on his heart. 

In other words, he was fed up with it and kept to himself. He tried his hardest to avoid them at all costs. Made himself so invisible that the teachers barely noticed him in class most of the time. That meant that days could go by without him talking. Sometimes full weeks. But he liked it like that. It was peaceful. He still wondered that if he kept his beliefs hidden in the wizarding world, he could live there peacefully for the rest of his life. He probably wouldn't in the muggle world, because of the connection people made when he told them his religion. (“Oh, you're a Muslim? Aren't Muslims terrorists?” “Sorry mate, but I can't be friends with people like you”)

Either way, he got away from the racism in Hogwarts and he enjoyed that. He enjoyed the peace. “Hey, Malik!” 

Well, as long as it lasted. He quickly closed his sketchbook(where he was drawing absolutely nothing because of the lack of inspiration) and put it in his bag. “Answer when I'm speaking to you, mudblood!”

Zayn swallowed and turned around. He could recognize Nick's voice wherever and whenever. He was what you would call his 'main' bully. A hufflepuff. (Ironic, wasn't it? The house of the friendly and good people didn't like him either. He basically was the joke of Hogwarts.) 

Zayn didn't answer, which Nick knew he wouldn't do. Nick smiled to Zayn, and he wondered if he would punch him in the face or curse him or something, when he heard the sound of Professor McGongall's shoes behind him. “Hey Zayner!” Nick said, putting an arm around Zayn as he sideways hugged him. They were always like that if they knew teachers payed attention. They usually didn't, but when Zayn and Nick were literally the only other people in the hallway, they were going to attract attention. 

“Good afternoon Mr Brunch. What are you two doing outside the Great Hall?” she asked the two fifth years. “I'm following Zayn here back to the Ravenclaw commonroom. He doesn't feel very well,” Aiden explained with a charming smile that turned every Professor soft for him. “Well then. I hope you will feel well, Mr Malik,” she said. Then she started to walk towards her office again. Once she turned the corner, Nick pushed Zayn down to the ground. It was one of those days. Before Zayn could even sit up, a wand was pointed at his face. He didn't dare move an inch. 

“Listen here, freak. I-”  
“What are you doing?”

Zayn was surprised to hear the voice of one of the most popular boys in school. Harry Styles. Why did the curlyhaired boy bother with Zayn? It wasn't like Harry was one of the people who was nice to him. Now, Harry Potter was something else. He was the only one Zayn talked to when he was in the meetings with Dumbledore's Army. Styles didn't even spare him a glance. “Get out of here, Haz. This mudblood deserves what's coming at him,” Nick said. His wand was now lifted as if he was going to curse Zayn, which he most likely would wasn't it for Harry. He had his own wand directed at Nick. 

“Fuck off, Nick,” he said. His voice was dangerously low and angry. Zayn was glad that the anger for once wasn't directed at him. Nick listened to Harry and stomped away, saying something about how he was going to beat the shit out of Zayn later. “Need help?” Harry asked. The anger was gone from his voice, and his arm was strecthed out to Zayn. Zayn got up himself. “Why?” Zayn asked quietly, his voice really gruffy from not being used the past few days. “Why what?” Harry asked with furrowed brows. He didn't like to use his voice, so he didn't answer hoping Harry would get it. Harry smiled a smile that would win any girl over, and clapped Zayn on the shoulder. “Why would I help? Is that what you mean?” he asked. “Nick can be a douchebag sometimes, and he likes to pick fights. I'm not exactly proud to be friends with him,” Harry said with a laugh. 

Can be a douchebag. (Is one all the time to Zayn)  
Likes to pick fights. (Likes to beat the shit out of Zayn)  
Sure.

“What's your name by the way? What year are you in? It's weird, but I feel like I have never seen you in the school before,” Harry said. Zayn didn't say anything. “I'm Harry. Not The Harry, obviously. Just don't call me The-Other-Harry, and we'll get along just fine,” he said cheerfully. Then someone else walked up to them and Zayn just left, because he wasn't really good at talking to people and Harry made him a little nervous. 

While he was hiding away in the liberary to do some reading on spells for DA a brownhaired lad sat down in front of him. “Zayn Malik, I've been looking for you,” the guy said. Zayn took a note of the Slytherin symbol on his cloak. “Why?” Zayn asked. His voice cracked a little, so he cleared his throat. He hadn't exactly opened his mouth to speak since Harry Styles three days ago. No one had spoken to him, so he didn't feel the need to speak back. (Not even Nick had, and that worried Zayn a lot)

“Why? Because you left Harry standing in the hallway the other day and he has barely even seen you since,” the Slytherin said. Zayn didn't say anything back, and the Slytherin took that as an invitation to talk more. “So, why come you're avoiding Harry?” Slytherin asked. When Zayn once again didn't answer, the Slytherin leaned back in his chair. “What, are you a mute or something? My oldest little sister is too,” the Slytherin said. Zayn raised his eyebrow. Probably to demonstrate, the Slytherin started to speak with sign language. 'My name is Louis. What is yours?' 

Zayn smiled and his hair turned a soft purple colour as he felt more comfortable. Not many people knew sign language in that school, and those who did didn't even know who Zayn was. (Other than that he was a freak, that was) 'I am Zayn' Zayn answered. Now Louis smiled too. They fell into a comortable conversation where Louis talked and Zayn signed back. Louis were just talking about a new spell he'd mastered, when he interrupted himself. “How do you cast spells? I mean, you don't even speak,” Louis said.

Zayn smiled, because that was one of the things that he loved about being a wizard. 'I can cast spells without my voice. Professor Dumbledore taught me' Zayn said. Louis gaped. “That's awsome!” he exclaimed loudly. That brought the attention of someone sitting a few tables away from them, which made Zayn shrink a little in his chair. He hated attention. “No, but really. Not many fifth years can do that,” Louis said. And with that the conversation moved on, and Zayn found out a lot about Louis: he grew up with his mother, who was a muggle, and his step father. He hadn't seen his father, also a muggle, in years. (It surprised Zayn that he was muggleborn) He was a huge fan of Grease and he never wore socks ever. He was in DA too, which Zayn had noticed, and had a huge amout of sisters too. It seemed his mood went from zero to a hundred really quick when he talked about them. It ended with Zayn promising to meet Louis at the liberary the next day at eleven o'clock to do homework. 

Zayn came to the liberary a little earlier than promised and sat down at the far back, where most people never sat. Sure enough, as the clock hit eleven Louis came with some books in his hands. But he also had Harry with him. Louis placed his books on the table and sat down on a chair. Harry smiled his dimple smile and sat down too. “Hello Zayn,” he said happily. Zayn smiled back. He was a bit unsure about this. Zayn felt a little comfortable around Louis(though he really waited for the Slytherin to not meet up with him), but he was trying to avoid Harry as much as he was trying to avoid Nick, if not more. He expressed these confused feelings by turning his hair dark yellow. 

'Don't hate me for bringing with me Harry here' Louis signed. Zayn didn't hate Louis for it, because he wanted to keep the one friend he had right now. “Why are you doing hand movements to Zayn? Did you invent a secret sign language over night?” Harry asked. “Harold, that was sign language. Sometimes I really think wizards could educate themselves a tiny huge bit more,” Louis said. 

'Is he really called Harold?' Zayn asked, because he didn't remember Professor McGonagoll reading his name as Harold under the sorting, and he remembered the sorting. Louis laughed. “No, it's just a nickname,” Louis answered. “But... Zayn, you aren't deaf are you?” Harry asked. Zayn shook his head, not knowing how to answer Harry since he clearly didn't know about sign language. “Mute. Or, well. He can talk I noticed, but he chooses not to,” Louis said, giving Zayn a look. He just shrugged back. Thankfully Harry seemed to understand what being mute meant, so Zayn didn't have to explain what it was. Not that he would anyway. 

“Oh. Well, that explains why you didn't talk to me,” Harry said, smiling again. Zayn forced a smile too. He was really nervous, and the only thing he wanted right now was to be with his sister. Doniya would calm him down. They ended up doing actual homework though, for which Zayn was grateful. He wanted to get all his homework over with, even though the homework he was doing right now wasn't due for another week. “How are you done with so much homework already?” Harry asked, breaking the silence. 

Zayn didn't even notice he talked to him before Harry poked him with his foot. Truth was, he was done with so much homework because he didn't have any friends to distract him from it. He couldn't say that though. The Ravenclaw didn't answer, but thankfully(maybe not) Louis answered for him. “Because he's a Ravenclaw, obviously. They're like really smart,” Louis said. “Not all Ravenclaws are smart though. Like Loony Lovegood. She's totally nuts,” Harry said and smiled. Zayn glared at him at that and his hair quickly changed to red, which for Zayn meant anger. He didn't like it when people talked about Luna like that, because she was a really nice girl and didn't treat Zayn like the dirt he really was, like the rest of the school did. 

“Why're you glaring at me like that?” Harry asked confused. Zayn just rolled his eyes and packed up his books. If Harry thought Luna Lovegood was a freak, he would probably go from talking to Zayn to treat him like he was invisible in two seconds flat. He just wanted to spare himself from the pain of loosing his potentional friend. As Zayn left, he could faintly hear a smack, an 'OW!' and a sarcastic “Good job, Harold.” But he didn't stay to find out why Louis hit Harry. Wasn't like they were his friends either. 

He avoided Harry and Louis for the next week, but Louis managed to corner him in a corridor after his Tranfiguration class. “I apologize for Harry if he was mean, but he's kind of right. Loony is, you know, loony,” he said. Zayn stared at him angrily, and he didn't care if that made Louis hit him like Nick would if he looked anything but scared. “Okay fine. I won't bother your girlfriend,” he said with a roll of his eyes. 'She isn't my girlfriend' Zayn said. “Oh, then what is she? No one is so protective of her,” Louis said and put his arms in a cross. Zayn sighed. 'She's the only one that doesn't hate me' he answered. Louis raised an eyebrow at that. “Half of the school doesn't even know you. You can't hate someone you don't even know,” he said. Zayn shook his head and was about to explain, when-

“Tomlinson, there you are!” 

Zayn froze. He had managed to avoid Nick for one week, which was a new record, and making friends(were they even close to friends?) with Louis Tomlinson meant that Nick would find him quicker. “Hey, Nick!” Louis answered with a smile. They were friends. Of fucking course. Zayn tried to make himself as invisible as possible as Nick came closer to them. “Wait, what are you doing with the mudblood?” 

Zayn could almost feel how confused Louis was, because Hufflepuffs weren't usually like that and they certainly didn't call people mudbloods. It was more likely for Louis to call him that, since he was in Slytherin. Stereotypes told them that anyway. “Did I seriously just hear that?” Louis asked, baffled by Nick's behaviour. Nick ignored him. Nick pushed Zayn 'lightly' into the wall and started to talk to Louis. 

“Come on, Louis. We'll go and find Niall or something. As long as we don't need to be in the company of this faggot,” he said. That seemed to be the tip of the iceberg for Louis, because he harshly punched Nick right in the nose(even though the Hufflepuff was bigger and possibly stronger than him), grabbed Zayn's arm and dragged him down the hall. That surprised Zayn because he thought Louis would leave him for Nick.

Zayn made a confused sound since he couldn't voice what he wanted to say. He wasn't comfortable enough with Louis to actually try and talk with him, and escpesially since Louis knew signlanguage and could communicate through that. He didn't stop, even when they rounded the corner and Zayn was pretty sure Nick had gone in the opposite direction. “Louis!” 

He surprised himself by talking. “What?!” Louis turned around, looking really angry, and Zayn would have stepped back wasn't it for Louis holding his wrist. He expressed his emotion once again with his hair, and Louis seemed to understand that. “God, sorry. I just- Has he- How didn't I know about this?” Louis asked. Zayn just stared at him. 'Know about what?' Zayn asked. Louis sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “That Nick treats you like this! I've been friends with him since, like, first day at Hogwarts. How long has he been bullying you?” Louis said. 'Since first day' he answered slowly. 

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious? What the actual fuck. God... haven't you, like, told anyone?” he asked. 'I don't talk, remember?' Zayn answered. Louis rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean,” he said. Zayn shook his head. No, he didn't. Because he didn't like the attention it would get him, and the threats from Nick was burnt into his head. He wouldn't tell. “Well, now you at least have me,” Louis stated, and before Zayn could as much as make a confused sound, Louis had grabbed his arm again. “Let's go find Harry so he can apologize for being a jerk.”

They walked around for a few minutes,until Louis gave up. “We'll have to go to the Gryffindor commonroom,” he said. Zayn lifted one eyebrow and asked a question through his eyes: Didn't think that was allowed? Strangely, Louis seemed to already know him well enough to read his eyes. “You're hanging too much with Potter. The house rivarly is only between that little gang. The rest of us get along quiet well actually. I know the password to their tower. Come on!”

And off they went to find the portrait that could let them in. They got there fairly quickly, since Zayn knew a lot of shortcuts from all his hiding from Aiden. “Honeyball,” Louis said when they reached the portrait. It wasn't like the portrait even acknowledged that they weren't Gryffindors as she let them in. The first one they met was Ron Weasely. “Hey, Louis! Looking for Harry, are you? What are you doing with the freak?” he asked. Zayn didn't mind it, because most of the school didn't know his name, only the nicknames. Like freak. It was like Luna. Most people only knew her as Loony because of the nickname. “He's not a freak, and as a matter of fact, I am. Where do I find him?” he asked. Ron shrugged. “I would check my dorm if I were you. He was looking for Neville himself a few minutes ago,” he answered. 

Louis nodded and went for the stairs. Zayn quickly followed him. He had never been in another house's commonroom before, and it was pretty impressive. He had to keep up with Louis though, so he didn't exactly get to admire it well enough. Luckily they found Harry on a bed in the dormatory. The first thing Harry did was to turn around in the bed. “Louis, I told you to- Zayn. Why- What are you doing here?” he asked. His confused eyes went from the Slytherin and over to the Ravenclaw pretty quickly. “We are here because you need to apologize for being such an arse about Zayn's friend,” Louis said. 

Harry stared at him confused for a moment. “Oh! You're friends with Luna?” Harry asked. Zayn didn't bother to say that, no, he wasn't. So he nodded instead. “Sorry then. Didn't mean to hurt you or anything,” Harry said. “I'm sure your friend Nick did that for you,” Louis muttered. Zayn looked pleadingly at Louis because he didn't want Harry to know anything. His hair turned white because he felt scared. “What do you mean?” Harry asked. “Nick fucking bullies Zayn!” Louis yelled. Harry looked confused for a moment and stared at Zayn, who felt really uncomfortable under his stare. 

Suddenly Harry looked so angry, Zayn wished he wouldn't stare at him. “That fucking- I'll kill the bastard,” he muttered. Then he flew out the door, leaving Zayn and Louis alone in the room. 'Why did you tell him?' Zayn angrily signed, not bothering to hide his feelings. Louis shrugged. “You won't tell anyone, then fine. I will,” he answered. Zayn only stared at him, and as ten minutes earlier Louis read his eyes. “I won't tell the teachers, Z. Don't worry,” he said. Zayn shook his head and smiled. Louis was a nice guy, to be a Slytherin. 

The doors was pushed open and hit the wall with a BAM behind them. Both Zayn and Louis turned around with a startled look on their face. One Hufflepuff and one Gryffindor stood in front of them. He recognized the Hufflepuff as Niall Horan, because he had helped him get into the kitchen to get food more than once. The Gryffindor was on the Qudditch team, so Zayn easily recognized him as Liam Payne. “We saw Nick with a bleeding and probably broken nose in the hallway. Padma said-”  
“What Liam here means to say is: Bloody hell that guy deserved it. It was a fucking good punch!” Niall said with a big smile. 

Zayn didn't even think Niall and Liam noticed him. But that was okay, because he had a habbit of making himself so invisible even Potter's invisibility cloak couldn't compete with him. “My question though is why the hell did you even punch him?” Liam asked. “Because he called Zayn a faggot and pushed him into a wall,” Louis explained with crossed arms. Liam looked confused. “Who's Zayn?” he asked. Louis rolled his eyes. “He's only been in our year since year one. This is Zayn,” Louis said, giving Zayn the attention. Niall smiled when he met Zayn's eyes. “Oh, so that's your name! You didn't ever tell me your name, no matter how many times I helped you get food in the kitchen,” he said. Louis raised an eyebrow but Zayn gave him a look and Louis raised his arms in the air. 

It was weird how they already could talk through bodylanguage. Zayn didn't complain.

The next few weeks went along peacefully for Zayn. Nick didn't bother him, and he even looked scared of him. Whatever Harry had told Nick helped. He taught Liam signlanguage, and enjoyed having conversations with him where neither of them talked. Niall was also great, and now daily helped him get food because Zayn refused to go the Great Hall to eat everytime. Harry even was with him a lot and they helped eachother with homework. He tried(he really did) to teach Harry signlanguage. It was impossible though, because Harry was shit at it. 

Then there was Louis.

He felt like he was closest to Louis. He didn't even need to use signlanguage with him anymore. Louis knew what Zayn felt when he looked at his hair. Discomfort, nervousness(was that even a word?), happiness, sadness... He just knew. He could read Zayn's eyes to, so there was really no reason for Zayn to do anything other than look at him. Zayn trusted him too, because he had stood up to him and defended him. Not that no one had before, because Potter and Luna had a few times. But none of them ever bothered to stay friends with him. Let alone bother to understand that he was mute and that was why he didn't answer them. He just really loved Louis, and not in the 'in love' type of way. Like brother. He was the brother he always wanted. 

It was in the middle of the meal when Niall came out of the Great Hall to find Zayn sleeping on a bench. “God, Louis wasn't kidding when he said you can sleep practically anywhere. Why aren't you in the Great Hall?” he asked, waking Zayn from his sleep. Zayn let out a confused sound that meant “Please repeat that”, and so Niall did. He didn't answer, because Niall knew why. “Z, come on. You promised Harry and Liam you would eat with them. Don't make me go get Louis,” he threatened. Zayn slumped his shoulders. He really didn't want to eat with the others. Everyone would look at him like he was some sort of freak(like he was), and he was just worried. He didn't even know what for. 

“None of that, Malik. Come on, you need to eat,” the Irishman said. He dragged with him a protesting Zayn down the hall and towards the smell of food. 

It was just as scary as Zayn knew it would be. He hated to be the center of attention, and even though he was really good at making himself invisible, nothing could help him from the stares of everyone. He tried to ignore all the glares he got from other schoolmates and focused on Louis, whom he saw was smiling at him. Then, as if someone flipped a switch somewhere, everyone started talking. Not about what Zayn wanted them to talk about though.

He heard the closest ones(the Ravenclaws, of course) and some of the words they said. He only caught the bad ones. 

“Mudblood.”  
“Faggot.”  
“Freak.”

And he was okay with those. He really was. (Not really.) Then he heard the word that would make him breakdown, wasn't it for the fact that he was really good at keeping his shit together.

“Terrorist.”

Without any explanation for Niall, who only glared a little at the Ravenclaws, Zayn turned on his heel and shot out of the room. They fucking knew about him. It really was the last drop for him. He hadn't exactly missed the feeling of being called a terrorist everywhere he went. That was one of the things he liked about Hogwarts. But now they fucking knew, and he needed to get away. So he ran to the closest boy's bathroom. The footsteps behind him didn't go unnoticed by his ears. 

He locked himself in a stall as the door into the bathroom opened. “Wait here, guys! Just wait. I'll talk to him!”

It was Louis' voice. Zayn heard a door slam shut and one pair of footsteps come closer to the stall. “Zaynie? Are you okay?”

Stupid question. He wouldn't answer it aloud. Zayn tried to fight tears from running down his face, but gave up. What was the point? He needed to tell Louis about his religion. If Louis wanted to stop his friendship with Zayn because of it? Fine. He wouldn't mope. 

(He would, though.)

He opened the stall doors slowly, meeting Louis' concerned eyes. “You're far from okay I see. What set you off?” Louis asked, because he didn't ever bother about comforting. Not with his words anyway. The hug Zayn got was very comforting. He pulled away so he could sign. For the first time since he got to know Louis, he signed slowly. He knew Louis knew signlanguage enough to understand it no matter how fast Zayn talked. Still, he did it slowly because he was scared of Louis' reaction.

'I'm a Muslim'

The lack of an reaction worried Zayn. He didn't look at Louis even. “Zayn, do you really think I care about that? It's not like you're automaticly a bad person just because of your religion, Z,” Louis said That made Zayn look up with a confused look in his eyes. Louis looked a tiny bit mad. “Racist people, huh? God. What happened?” he asked. So Zayn explained the first thing he heard when he entered the Great Hall. “Those twats. Bloody hell. I'm totally going to kill someone,” Louis said. Then, because he understood Zayn so well, he pulled him into a hug and let him cry a little. “Okay, now we need to get up and me and you will go to Gryffindor table and sit there for the rest of the meal,” Louis said. 

Zayn didn't want to, but Louis and the others forced him. Zayn didn't like all the looks he got when they sat down at the table, but no one seemed bothered by the three houses that didn't belong there. Louis sat across from him, talking with someone he thought was named Dean. Liam and Harry were talking to the Weasley twins, while Niall just sat and focused on his food. Zayn lost his appatite. “So I've heard some rumors, and I need you to clear some things up,” Dean announced. “What things?” Louis asked confused and maybe a tiny bit defensive. “Can you and Malik read eachothers minds?” he asked. That made both Louis and Zayn laugh as they gave eachother a look. “I've heard you two never speak to eachother. Ever,” Ginny Weasley shot in.

Zayn signed 'Can you believe these idiots?' and Louis answered with a small smile, which Zayn knew exactly what meant. “There, you see it! Those random handgestures can't mean anything, I mean. They don't make any sense,” Dean said. That was when Hermione began talking to them. “Those are called sign language, Dean. It's common for deaf people to speak signlanguage, since their inability to hear leaves them unable to talk. In Zayn's case it's because he's mute,” she explained. Zayn raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. “I do my research before making friends,” she said with a grin.

That left Zayn feeling really surprised, because friends? He almost didn't allow himself to think of Louis as a friend(even though he knew he was), and now Hermione Granger wanted to be his friend? He met Louis' eyes, which told him all he needed to know. Still, he couldn't keep himself from asking, and he used signlanguage to ask Louis to ask them. Everyone else was looking at his hands, trying to make sense of the gestures. Louis wasn't looking of course. He knew exactly what Zayn was asking, without looking at his hands. 

“That is a rubbish question Z, and you know it.”

The others noted that Zayn and Louis only stared at eachother. “What did he ask?” Niall asked from Zayn's side. Louis huffed and broke eyecontact with Zayn. “He asked why any of you wanted to be friends with him, which is indeed a very stupid question, since this one's definately a keeper,” Louis said. Zayn blushed a little, his hair turning into a light shade of pink. “Aw, look! Even his hair is blushing,” Harry said suddenly, breaking the silence that came over the few teens that heard what Zayn was asking. They all then laughed, and Niall put an arm around his shoulder. “Yes, this one is definately a keeper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would be really glad if you commented/left kudos, because this is my first fanfiction on Ao3.


End file.
